1. Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to vehicles. Certain embodiments relate to self-driving motorized vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles typically require a driver. The driver is tasked with keeping the vehicle safely on the road while avoiding obstacles. Driver-caused errors cost tens of thousands of lives per year.
Self-driving vehicles have the potential to eliminate driver error, and thereby save tens of thousands of lives every year. Although self-driving vehicles excel under “normal” driving conditions, they struggle with the often unpredictable nature of life. As a result, there is a need for systems and methods that enable self-driving vehicles to cope with non-standard events.